joshua_world_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of Fights
The Beginning of Fights is the first episode of the first season of Civilizations and Humans - Planet Earth Summary It's the year 2018! Countries are having peace finally after a terrorist group fell to pieces. Things are not always peaceful when it comes to wars. USA and Canada plan to takeover the middle east to make it better again (so it can recover). Brazil wants some of the western south American coast. Two new countries are also formed! How will things turn out? Nations Introduced * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi * Cape Verde * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Colombia * Comoros * Congo, Democratic Republic of the * Congo, Republic of the * Costa Rica * Cote d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic/Czechia * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic * Dorothyland * East Timor * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * Fiji * Finland * France * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Greece * Grenada * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana * Haiti * Honduras * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Israel * Italy * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Kosovo (hidden) * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar (Burma) * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * North Korea * Norway * Oman * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine (West Bank) * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peacestan * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Romania * Russia * Rwanda * St. Kitts and Nevis * St. Lucia * St. Vincent and The Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Togo * Tonga * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuvalu * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * UK (United Kingdom) * USA (United States of America) * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Vatican City * Venezuela * Vietnam * West Brazil * Yemen * Zambia * Zimbabwe Speaking In Order This is also a list of first time speakers. * Ukraine * Russia * Belarus * Poland * Canada * USA (United States of America) * Australia * Mexico * France * Saudi Arabia * Iran * Peacestan * Brazil * Peru * Greenland * Denmark * Dorothyland * India * China * Syria * Indonesia * South Korea * North Korea * West Brazil * Kazakhstan * Mongolia Countries Mentioned In Order * Jordan